Raniel Arosho
Email: meijering_89@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Black Height: 5'9" Weight: 154 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Illian Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character's name: Raniel (by his dad); Ran (by everyone else) Arosho Age: 17 Place of Origin: Illian Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Gray Height: 5?9? Weight: 154 Brief History: When Raniel?s mother was pregnant, she and her husband could not agree on the name for their child. His father wanted his child to be named after his father, would it be a boy. And a boy it would be he thought. ?I feel it.? He said to his wife. ?Would it be a boy, I do no want him to be named after your father. That man?s name isn?t a nice name. I do no want my son to be called Raniel.? She looked at her husband. Who turned around and showed her his back. ?It means a lot to me.? He said. ?I don?t care. I want to give him a good name. What do you think about Ran? As a compromise?? She watched her husband?s back hopefully. ?No. We will be calling him Raniel, and if you want you can call him Ran when he is born. But officially he will be named after my father.? So it was. The child was born, and as his father had expected, it was a boy. Raniel. Called Ran by his mother, and by everyone else. Ran was born in a wealthy family and was raised wealthy. He got enough food, love and everything he wanted, without getting spoilt. When he grew up, it turned out to be a very happy child. Happy, caring, always willing to help, and healthy. It was this warm day in Amadaine, and Ran was out and walked trough the streets of Illian. Though there are so many canals in the city, Ran had never learned to swim. Danger was there to fall in, but his parents had never had the time, or even the thought to have Ran learn to swim. So he couldn?t. While he walked through the city, he was about 16 years old, Ran played a little with some other children who were on the streets too. How it happened is still a question, but Ran fell into a cannel. Unfortunately, it was one of the deeper cannels. And because it was near outside the city, there was a strong stream. Ran was dragged away of the playing children. He screamed, and the other children screamed, and some people who were just walking by were now looking at Ran, who got farther and farther away from them. Ran was in panic, screamed, choked, and went with his head under water. Bless the Creator it was a warm day, and had been warm for quite some time, so that the water wasn?t too cold. Would it be very cold, it could have been worse for Ran. But outside the city, when Ran was almost dragged into the river, he was able to grab some grass and pull himself onto the dry. ?Fortune.? He said, and got out of conscience. He laid there for half a day. His parents had been informed by one of the people who saw him falling in the water, and went looking for him. The found him in the grass and took him home. He survived, but it could have been much worse. His parents thanked the light. But since that day, Ran feared water, and told himself he would leave the city full with canals as soon as possible. Which he did. Not long after this accident, he told his parents he wanted to go. He had heard many stories from children his age, about the White Tower. And the famous Tower Guards. He wanted to go there, and learn to fight with the long sword. He had learned some basics by his father. He wanted to learn the sword as well as the bow. His father was pretty good in both of them. On Ran?s twelfth birthday he had received a sword with the family sign, from his dad. He trained with that one and with practise swords when he had to spar with his dad. They didn?t want to injure one other. The basics were known by Ran, but it wasn?t enough, he wanted to be good at both the Sword and the Bow. Bow practise he had done with his Father?s bow. Not as much as the sword practice, just because he like the sword more. Raniel left the city on his horse. Waved to his crying mother as he went. Looked back one last time over his shoulder, and wiped away a small tear out of his eye corner. A long journey he had to make. But it was worth it. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios